


Soulless Soul Mate (Remake)

by CarryOnMyWaywardSons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female-Centric, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Sam Winchester, Soulless Sam Winchester, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMyWaywardSons/pseuds/CarryOnMyWaywardSons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: This fic is not finished, and I don't know when I will get around to finishing it. I do love this one, and I wish I could finish it, but writer's block is a real and terrible affliction. No, I'm not scrapping it completely, but university just started again, and I don't have the leisure to work on this like I'd like to. Sorry loves!</p><p>Soul mates...they're real. Everyone has one. Someone who was made for you, who is your perfect match. Even as a hunter, a life seemingly made for loneliness, you have one. But what happens when you meets your soul mate...and he doesn't have his soul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulless Soul Mate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979190) by [cumberbabeswillrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberbabeswillrise/pseuds/cumberbabeswillrise). 



> (A/N) I saw this story and loved the concept, but it wasn't finished and I wanted to change it up to fit my style. This is my first work so I hope you guys enjoy! I would love to hear questions or requests so please feel free to message me! The work is told mostly from the first person perspective of you as a hunter, but at times it switches to first person in Sam's point of view. Enjoy!
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* This work is not finished. Sorry for the delay, but colleges. Love you guys!

**********

(Y/N) POV

 

I got dressed slowly, for once taking time with my appearance. I meticulously parted my hair and zipped up my favorite skirt- the black one, which best emphasized my curves, and made my ass look awesome.

I told myself the reason I was trying so hard this morning was because it was necessary to convince people I was an FBI agent.

But honestly…it was because of the sheriff. In my experience, crime scenes weren't the best place to pick up guys, but the minute I had met the young, suave, funny as all heck sheriff, we had immediately hit it off. It’s true I don't have such a great track record when it comes to guys, but I was hoping this time it would be different. Harrison had flirted as blatantly as I had last time I'd seen him, so maybe, just this once, it would turn into something special.

After applying the last of my makeup, I left the motel, locked up, and stepped into my truck. It was go time.

  
**********

 

"Hey Amy" I greeted the perky intern at the front office. "Is Harrison free? I've got a few more questions for him."

"Sure, Agent Pineda! He's speaking with your partners now. You can go right in; I'll let him know you're coming." Amy winked at me, catching sight of my high heels and sexy skirt.

 _Partners? Dammit, the feds really have sent someone to investigate these deaths._ The string of murders had crossed several towns, maybe even a state line or two. It must have been enough to catch even their attention. _Thank God Garth will be able to help me sort this out._ I had teamed up with Garth, a fellow hunter, in the past, and I knew he would be able to convince these two Feds I was who I said I was. Harrison I knew would believe me.

Already did believe me.

"Thanks." I smiled, turned, and strode toward the sheriff's office, trying not to show my sudden nerves. It had been a long time since I'd even been on a date, let alone _with_ someone. I had tried, but ever since...ever since _him_ , I had been too nervous around men to allow me to feel something for anyone. Maybe this stud of a sheriff would be the one to change that!

  
  
**********

  
Sam's POV

 

"Thanks for your help, sheriff" I hear Dean say. "We just want to get to the bottom of these murders."

"Of course. Anything I can do please let me know." Sheriff Jones shifted in his chair and gave my brother and I an odd look. "You boys say you were from the FBI?"

"That's right." I answered.

"Where's your other partner? Agent Pineda? She was here a few days ago." I couldn't help but notice the hope that flickered across his face as he spoke.

Dean and I shared a glance. An actual FBI agent? That would complicate things. But, she was working on her own, and with the last name of a member of Journey. More likely she was another hunter using an alias, working the same job we were. Dean opened his mouth but before he could say anything, the door opened behind us.

**********

  
(Y/N POV)

 

"Hey Harrison" I said lowly, my voice coming across as almost seductive, something I can rarely pull off. I leaned against the doorjamb, my most charming smile on my face. I spotted the two FBI guys sitting in front of the desk, but I ignored them for now.

"Speak of the devil!" Harrison exclaimed, a goofy smile sliding into place.

That smile made me want to giggle. He was so cute! Of course I didn't say anything though. I had to play the game!

But wait. Speak of the devil? Had he already mentioned me to these guys? I had been hoping for at least a little more time to prepare before having to explain myself.

I was about to speak when one of them turned around.

I froze.

  
**********

  
  
Sam's POV

 

"Hey Harrison" I heard a woman's voice say behind me.

"Speak of the devil!" Sheriff Jones said, with the most ridiculous smile plastered across his face.

_Poor guy, looks like he has a schoolboy crush._

So this must be the hunter, then.

As I turned around, I caught sight of her...and did a double take. Leaning against the doorjamb was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. In an instant, I understood the smile on Sheriff Jones' face. She was...incredible. Her locks fell in a long sweep, framing a beautiful face, lightly spattered with freckles across her nose. Her smile was contagious and seemed to brighten the room. Her eyes sparkled with humor and mystery, and her outfit fit her like a glove, making her curves pronounced.

It wasn't even the fact that she was beautiful that made me catch my breath. It was just… _her_. She seemed to almost glow, in a way that drew me instinctively towards her. I knew in an instant that this woman was special.

(Y/C/E) met mine, and she froze.

I saw in her eyes recognition, and surprisingly, startlingly, fear.

Wait, do I know this girl? I knew I couldn't have willingly forgotten someone as unique as her, and yet, she seemed so familiar, like I’d seen her before but just, couldn't remember it. I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her.

But from where?

  
  
**********

  
  
(Y/N POV)

  
  
 _No._  
  
 _No._  
  
 _Not him._  
  
 _It can't be him._  
  
 _Not here. Not now!_  
  
I had just started getting better. To try and forget him, and move on with my life!

  
  
**********

 

*flashback: three years ago, in a dusty motel room off an interstate in Iowa*

I grabbed a t-shirt out of my nearly packed bag and pulled it over my head.

"Come on Sam, let's go!" I shouted toward the bathroom door. We were supposed to be meeting Samuel in half an hour, and even if I hated the jackass, I'd be damned if it was my fault we were late.

"Sam!"

And out he walked, his shaggy brown hair plastered to his face, a towel wrapped around his lower body. God, I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. What was the matter with me? Why did I have to be attracted to _Sam_ , of all people? Why was I attracted to the coldest asshole that ever walked this cursed earth? He was cruel, he was manipulative, and the things he was willing to do to get the job done frankly scared me.

We had been hunting together for months. We watched each other's backs and protected each other. My parents, the ones that had had gotten me into this damned business in the first place, had drilled it into my head - you never hunt alone. That's how you get killed.

Even so, he was not a good person. And at times I was even scared of him.

And yet, I was irresistibly attracted to him. The way his hazel-green eyes sometimes held that look that was so tender, so unlike him, that seemed to stare straight into me. His smile, the one that made me go weak at the knees. His hair, which I longed to run my hands through, and tug on. And his body...well, there was no one like him.

His smile turned predatorial as I stared at him, lost in thought. He stalked towards me, a glint of cruelty in his eye.

"Sam?" I asked hesitantly, backing up a few feet.

He got closer and closer, until my back hit the wall and he was right in front of me. He still hadn't said anything.

"Sam?" I squeaked out, starting to become really frightened.

He grabbed my arms, effectively pinning me, and brought his face up to mine.

"I've been wanting to do this" he growled, before smashing his lips to mine.

I stood, frozen in shock. I couldn't believe that Sam was kissing me! He usually went for the busty blondes, the ones who talked loud, and downed shots like it kept them alive. And I was anything but. I closed my eyes and kissed back.

He felt me respond and smirked into the kiss. He pulled away, just to bring his lips to my neck, nipping softly at the exposed skin.

I tried to back up - this was moving too fast. He gave no sign of slowing however, so I tried harder.

“Sam, get off me.” He paid no heed to my words, just brang his mouth back up to mine, almost as if to shut me up.

 _What the hell?!_ I thought. I squirmed, trying to pull away, but I was flush against the wall. Unable to move.

He pulled his mouth away from mine, a look of triumph in his eyes.

"What the fuck, Sam?! Get off me!" I struggled, trying to get him to release my arms, but he didn't budge.

"You think I haven't noticed the way you stare at me?" He asked, licking a stripe up my neck. I shuddered.

"Sam, please" I pleaded, still struggling against him. "Please don't! Let me go!"

"Shut up, bitch. You know you want this" he snarled into my ear. He seized both of my arms, immobilizing them above my head with one of his big hands.

"I'm going to fuck you" he growled, "and you're going to enjoy it." He unbuckled my jeans with a practiced motion, and slid his hand into them.

Oh hell no.

Twisting my hand, I found I could move it slightly. It wasn't enough to get out of his grasp, but it was enough for my purposes. I gripped the wrist of the hand pinning mine and twisted.

Sam's sharp intake of break told me I had done something, but he didn't let up. His fingers found my panties, shoving them out of the way. So I did what I had to. I twisted and shoved, with as much strength as I could muster.

The sharp *crack* of his bone signaled I had done my job. Sam pushed away from me, cradling his broken wrist.

"What the hell, (Y/N)!" He backhanded me, and I went flying, my head slamming into the dresser, and getting a nasty cut to the forehead in the process. He grabbed his bag and slammed the door behind him with a loud *bang*. I slumped to the floor, cradling my head, and began to sob.

  
**********

 

*present*

"(Y/N)?" Harrison asked, worry etched on his face. I could tell some of what had just flashed through my mind had registered on my face. I quickly wiped it of emotion.

"It's OK, Harrison, I'm good. Would you mind giving my colleagues and I time to confer?" I shot a winning smile at him, winking at the same time.

"Of course. Give me a call if you need anything." Harrison replied, a slight blush making its way past the scruff on his chin.

The smile slid off my face as I turned away from him. Avoiding eye contact with the two men, I spoke.

"Come on, boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of Chap 1! I hope you liked it! If you did, please let me know. If you didn't, please let me know, and give me a few suggestions while you're at it!


	2. Soul Mates? As If.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam learns the truth. And you steel yourself to see him again. What are you going to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I wanted to keep writing straight from Chapter 1, but I knew I had to leave it at least on a bit of cliffhanger if anyone was to keep reading! Plus I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to include the confrontation in this chapter, and decided to leave it till Chapter 3. Anyways, enjoy!

~~**********~~

(Y/N) POV

 

_Shit._

It was like a mantra, running through my brain.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

When I had strolled into town, I had been cool, confident, and sure of myself. Little had I known what, or more accurately who, would meet me here.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

I had spent the last three years running from my past. Avoiding the pain, shoving it to the back of my mind.

Panic was sweeping through me, blocking out all rational thought.

_Shit._

I strode back through the doors to the waiting area, passing by the intern’s desk without a second glance.

I pushed open the doors, and as soon as I rounded the corner, turned to face them. Him.

“There’s a diner down on Main Street. Rosie's. Meet me there in half an hour.” I turned on my heel and all but fled to my truck.

**********

  
(Sam’s POV)

 

_Wha-?_

Something was definitely wrong. Dean and I had gotten up to follow- (Y/N), Harrison had said, but as soon as we had gotten outside, she had turned around, said to meet her at some diner, and booked it.

She hadn't even met our eyes.

We watched her truck tear out of the parking lot. As soon as it was out of sight, Dean rounded on me.

“What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know.” I answered, still picturing the fear that had flashed across her face at the sight of me. What could I have done to cause her to look at me like that?

“No, seriously, what the hell was that, man?!” Dean said, his voice rising. “Do you know her?”

“No! I-I…I don’t know.”

“Well you’d better figure it out, cause it sure as hell looks as if she knows you!” With the fluttering of wings, Cas chose that moment to show up, startling the both of us.

“Hello. It seems as if I've interrupted an argument. But you two have so many of them, I will choose ignore it.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Cas, do you know of a hunter named (Y/N)? We just met her an-“

“Oh you mean (Y/F/N), Sam’s soul mate? Yes I know of her.” Cas interrupted Dean.

Both mine and Dean’s heads whipped around to look at Castiel, Dean’s so hard he cricked his neck.

“MY WHAT?” I yelped. “HIS WHAT?” Dean chorused.

Castiel gave us both a look that said we were overreacting. “Your soul mate. Every angel has a cataloged list in their minds of people’s soul mates. She’s yours. Although I can’t imagine she’d want to talk to you again.”

I stared in disbelief at Cas, my mind reeling. _Soul mates?_ It was almost too impossible to believe.

“Why wouldn't she want to talk to Sam? And again? I thought they’d never met before.” Dean was in interrogation mode, trying to get as much information from Cas as he could.

Cas turned to look at me, head cocked in confusion. “You don’t recall? Oh that would explain…Sam, you knew her when you didn't have your soul.”

“I-I did? But, I still...I still don't have all of my memories from that. Cas...what did I do to her?” I pleaded with him, knowing my eyes showed how desperate I was getting. The look in her eyes, the one she had had when she first saw me, haunted me. Cas looked at me pityingly, walked forward, and placed two fingers on my forehead. Memories started to flood my mind. Meeting her. Hunting with her. Becoming partners. And…the last day I had seen her.

_Shit._

Now I understood the fear that had flashed across (Y/N)’s face at the sight of me.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

“Sam?” Dean's voice came out strangled, fear and frustration starting to strain what was left of his control.

“I-I remember.”

“Good, then would one of you care to fill me in?”

**********

  
(Y/N POV)

I all but ripped the door of my motel room off its hinges in my rush to get inside. I hurriedly threw off my formal clothes, and pulled on a pair of tight fitting jeans, my favorite pair of combat boots, and a t-shirt. If I was going to face _him_ …

No. If I was about to face him, it was about damn time I should be able to think his name.

_Sam._

An involuntary shudder ran through me.

_Get a grip, dammit. It wasn't as if I could have avoided him forever._

Except that was exactly what I’d been hoping. That I could just push all the pain and misery away and never think about… _Sam_ … again.

_So much for that._

If it hadn't been for Castiel I probably wouldn't have even stayed around Sam for as long as I had.

I sat down on the edge of the musty bed, remembering the time the angel had showed up out of the blue at a motel Sam and I had been staying at, and told me that Sam was my soul mate. Seriously? Soul mate? As if. Not only is there no such thing, but if someone like _Sam_ was my soul mate, then there had to be something seriously wrong with me.

Still. I had stuck around to see if maybe there was something I had missed. That maybe deep down he was really good.

And look how well that turned out.

I took a breath to steady myself. Seeing Sam had made me feel small, and weak, but that wasn't true. I was a hunter, dammit, and had picked up a few tricks since last seeing him! If need be, I was confident I could kick his ass. This knowledge was the only thing that made me open my door again, and head for the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, end of Chapter 2. DID YOU LIKE IT???? Lol, just kidding of course you did ;) Anyways, leave a comment if you liked it. Leave a comment if you didn't. Feel free to give me any advice or suggestions you might have! Stay tuned for more...


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter title says, it's the confrontation. Sam and the Reader. What could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to get this one out, school has been hectic, college apps are looming, and I haven't had much time to sit down and show this story some love. Anywhosies, hope you like it!

**********

(Y/N)

 

I strode into Rosie’s Diner, and scanned the red vinyl booths for the telltale shaggy hair of the man I had been so successfully avoiding for the past three years. I spotted him, facing away from the door at the back booth near the windows.

I hesitated, wiping my hands on my jeans, steeling myself.

_C'mon (Y/N), you can do this._

I walked confidently to the booth, and slid into the other side, facing Sam and his sandy haired friend, the same one who had been with him at Harrison’s office.

“Boys.” If I didn't feel confident, I could at least sound like it. I glanced at Sam.

Something was off. When I looked at him, something was different. Not in the way of physical appearance, apart from his hair being longer. But something...more subtle.

When I had known Sam before, he was cocky, arrogant. One could tell, just by the way he carried himself. He would sprawl into a chair, a smirk on his face, and scope out a room for the hottest piece of ass.

But now…he was just sitting in the booth. Eyes trained on the tabletop.

And-there was something else.

I had been too eager to get out of there to notice when I had seen him at the sheriff’s station, but Sam seemed to almost...glow. Not in a supernatural way, which I would have been able to understand. But in a way that seemed to almost draw me towards him.

I shook it off. Must be a trick of the light.

His eyes flickered upward and met mine for the briefest of moments. And in them, I saw something I wasn't expecting.

I had been ready for the cruelty, coldness, even indifference that I had known would be there. However when my eyes met his hazel-green ones, that wasn't what I saw. What I saw was guilt and regret, enough that it even tugged at my carefully guarded heart.

That was what made me falter. Sam did many things…but he never felt sorry. Not for anything.

_No way. Don’t fall for it this time. It’s an act._

Sam was a great actor. It had helped a lot on hunts, but it also meant that he could appear kind and considerate when he wanted to be. He had to be trying to get into my good graces, just so he could break me all over again. And I wasn't about to fall for it a second time.

“(Y/N). Can I call you (Nickname)? I’m gonna call you (Nickname).” The sandy haired guy spoke, drawing my attention away from Sam. “My name’s Dean. I’m Sam’s brother.”

“Another Winchester. How wonderful.” I spoke with sarcasm, letting him know that I was not someone who would be quick to befriend, who would fall for an easy smile.

An awkward silence ensued. I opened my mouth to say something, but Sam beat me to it.

“Look, (Y/N)-”

When he said my name, delectable shivers traveled down my spine. _What?!_ Yes, I had been attracted to him when I had known him before, but never anything like this. _What is_ wrong _with me? He tried to_ rape _me for God’s sake, and I’m reacting to his voice like a lovesick schoolgirl!_

I cut him off.

“Whatever, Sam. Let’s just finish this case, and we can both go our separate ways.” I was so not interested in hearing him try to apologize.

There was no way in heaven, hell, or earth, that I would ever forgive Sam Winchester.

“I’m almost positive it’s vamps. I've taken a look at the vics- definitely their kind of kill. There’s a warehouse a couple miles outside of town I think they’re using as a base during the day. Most of the vics are college students, the kids most likely to be out and about at night. I also compiled a list of missing persons in the surrounding counties, in case they’re turning new ones. Most of them are from a factory near where the first deaths occurred, so I’m thinking they are.”

Sam looked like he was about to protest, but then thought better of it.

I scoffed to myself. _That’s what I thought._

Dean looked back and forth between me and Sam, on the verge of saying something, but let it go at that. There was a job that needed to be done.

“So if that’s settled we can go check out the place tomorrow. Meet there around 11:30?” I asked, eager to get out of there.

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean said. Goody.

I stood up and started walking towards the door.

“(Y/N), wait!”  I heard Sam shout behind me. Again, the shivers. I ignored him, opening the door and setting the bell tinkling as I left.

I strode to my truck, but before I could open the door I heard running footsteps behind me.

“(Y/N) please, wait!” It was Sam. Of course it was Sam.

“What do you want?” I spun on my heel and glared at him. What he could possibly have to say to me, I had no clue.

“I…I wanted to say I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry for what I did to you.” And he looked it too. He was looking at me with adorable puppy dog eyes, something I had never seen him do before, something that made me go weak at the knees. It was almost enough to get me to believe him.

Almost.

“OK. Bye.” I turned, reaching for my truck door when-

“Wait!” His large hand grabbed my elbow and spun me around.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” I screeched, twisting the hand that held me.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow.” He said, bending to try and release the pressure on his wrist.

“Yeah, remember what that feels like, asshole?!” I was beyond pissed. How dare he! After everything he had done, how _dare_ he touch me?!

“I wanted to tell you I was soulless when I last knew you. I know that that’s no excuse for what I did bu-”

“Damn straight you’re soulless! I've never met anyone who is as much of a dick as you are!” My eyes started to fill up and I knew I had to get out of there fast before I made a complete fool of myself and broke down in tears.

“No, (Y/N), I mean I was literally soulless. I got pulled out of hell by Castiel after the apocalypse, and my soul got left behind.”

“Well he should have left you there!” I let go of his wrist, spun around, ripped open the door to my truck, and sped off, leaving Sam in my dust trail. Tears searing tracks down my cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Chapter 3. Finally! As always, comment if you liked, comment if you didn't. I'm always open to hearing suggestions!


	4. Vamp Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the title says - vamp hunt. What could go wrong?

**********

(Y/N) POV

*around midday the next day*

I leaned against the trunk of a large maple, overlooking the warehouse where the vamps were spending the sunny day asleep. But I wasn't thinking about vampires. My mind was fixated upon a pair of eyes. Eyes that were full of pain and guilt. And hurt. All caused by me. Eyes that should be shining with laughter and joy.

The thing I couldn't shake was that it could be true. I had heard about the apocalypse from fellow hunters, but at the time I just dismissed it as an overreaction. Obviously it had to be, as the world didn't end.

But maybe Sam was telling the truth. I didn't even think it was possible for a human to survive without their soul, but it would explain a lot. His obsession with the job, his cruelty, his disregard for people’s emotions.

Even if it was true, I couldn't really believe he had changed. Attempted rape was not something I could just get over, and I would never be able to believe he could truly care for me after what he had done.

“It is true.” I jumped, starting at the voice that appeared suddenly behind me. Whirling around, I found myself face to face with the angel Castiel, his clear blue eyes and rumpled trench coat exactly as I remembered them.

“Castiel! Wha-what are you doing here?!” I asked, still slightly shaken at his sudden arrival.

He gazed at me, then opened his mouth and said, “It’s true. What Sam told you about his soul? It’s true.”

I stood, rooted to the spot, mouth clamped shut, eyes wide.

“Do you remember a couple years ago, before you met Sam, all those storms and crop failures? It was the apocalypse, (Y/N). And he stopped it. Sam stopped it by jumping into Lucifer’s cage, with the snake himself trying to wear him as a vessel.” He stopped suddenly. “When he got out...I knew something was wrong, but...I didn’t know. About his soul. At least, not when I came to you in that motel room. But I was telling the truth. He _is_ your soul mate.”

“Enough.” I couldn't listen to him try to explain anymore. “He tried to force himself on me, Cas. You think I can just let that go?”

“No, and I don’t expect you to. I just thought you should know.” With that, he disappeared, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Unbidden, a different image of Sam’s eyes flashed into my mind. Not the happy ones, but the ones that had gleamed at me that horrible day in Iowa. Shuddering, I tried to banish them from my head, but it was impossible.

I would never be able to look at Sam without seeing those eyes. And I would never be able to fully get rid of any doubt that he had changed, no matter what he, or Castiel, said to the contrary.

**********

A shiny black Impala pulled up to the hill on which I was standing, and both Sam and Dean climbed out of it. I had to give them props for their car, which was really a beauty. They grabbed some machetes, and three dart guns, which I didn’t understand until Dean held up a jar of dark red liquid.

_Dead man’s blood. Of course._

Avoiding my gaze, Sam handed me one, then turned his back to me.

For some reason, this small movement tore at a piece of my heart. I didn’t want him to turn away from me.

Shaking it off, I spoke. “You boys ready?”

“Always.” Dean said with a grin. “Let’s go hunt some vamps!”

**********

Sam POV

We crept closer to the warehouse, keeping our bodies low and our footsteps as silent as possible. Dean signaled, telling me to go around and look in the window. As I did, (Y/N) pulled two pins out of her hair and began picking the lock.

I glanced in, seeing a large open space with hammocks hung periodically from the pillars. As far as I could tell, there were only three. _One for each of us._

I waved, catching Dean and (Y/N)’s attention and held up three fingers. (Y/N) nodded, and turned her attention back to the lock. Within seconds we heard the faint click.

Dean, (Y/N), and I shared a three-way glance. (Y/N) reached up to the door handle and held up three fingers, and put one down. When she put down the second she swung the door open and we rushed in, machetes out.

Swiftly, we each crossed to one of the vamps. I took the largest, a tall blond man who looked as if he could have been one of the workers missing from the factory. I nimbly slit his throat.

Looking around, I saw that (Y/N) and Dean had both taken care of their respective vamps. We collectively walked towards the door.

“Is it just me, or was that wayyy too easy?” (Y/N) asked, giving Dean and I a wary glance. She was right. Hunts were never this quick, or this painless.

I was about to agree when the door and window slammed shut, leaving the room in complete darkness. A scaly voice, seemingly out of nowhere, hissed “That’s because it wasssss. Who knew huntersssss would be so easssssy to trick?!”

I heard a shriek and a thump somewhere off to my left. “(Y/N)! NO!”

Evil laughter came from out of the darkness. “Oh look at that! He caresssss for the little girl!”

“(Y/N)! PLEASE! Don’t hurt her!!” I begged. Not her too. If anything happened to her...

“And why ssssshouldn’t I? You ssssseemed to enjoy hurting my babies. I think I’ll hurt sssssomething of yoursssss for a change.” The laughter started again. “The famousssss Winchestersssss, in my grasssssp! Even my sissssster couldn’t manage that!”

Dean’s voice rang out beside me. “And who would that be?”

“You ssssshould remember her, Dean. After all, it was you who killed her. Phoenix asssssh alwaysssss did a number on her.”

_Phoenix ash...phoenix ash. Eve! That was Eve, Mother of Monsters! Sister? The lore never mentioned a sister!_

“I have to thank you boysssss for getting rid of her. Ssssshe alwaysssss did get all the fame and glory. But now all will rue the day they met the true Mother, Echidna, Mother of all Monsters!” More slithering was heard out of the shadows as presumably Echidna moved around. “Say goodbye to your dear friend. I think she’ll make the perfect specimen for my new breed of demon. I’ll be back for you boysssss later.”

“(Y/N), NO!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long, again I have to use the excuse of college apps and school work. Can't make any promises on when the next one'll be out. As always leave a comment if you liked it, leave a comment if you didn't. Suggestions and requests are always appreciated!


End file.
